50 momentos
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: 50 recuerdos, 50 escenarios, 50 drables. Desde abrazos hasta a besos. Desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer. Desde el inicio hasta el final. Desde el yo hasta el nosotros. 50 momentos en los que el amor de esta pareja. 50 momentos en los que Mikan y Natsume están juntos...alegres, tristes, graciosos, bellos, tiernos y eternamente recordables. Entren y lean. Espero que les guste. R


**50 momentos**

{***************************************************}

BY: G.A-motoharu

{****************************************************}

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojala u. u) sino a la increíble Tachibana Higuchi.

**Advertencias:** OCC, Spoilers and disparates.

{****************************************************}

Nombre completo:_ 50 momentos Natsume x Mikan._

**1) Piedra Alice**

Porque todos conocían la leyenda de las piedras Alices, y lo que significaba que alguien llevase. Puesta una que no fuera suya.

Eso, en la Academia, daba a conocer que esa persona ya estaba de novia/o con otra persona.

Por eso nadie se atrevió a pedirle una cita a Mikan Sakura-Yukihara. Porque ella usaba una piedra Alice roja.

Pedirle una cita o hasta incluso coquetearle significaba una muerte segura.

O tal vez una quemadura de primer grado.

**2) Aroma**

Mikan enterró más su nariz en el cuello de Natsume, estaban solos en el aula, ya todos los demás se habían ido a la cafetería a comer. Entonces Natsume decidió que quería pasar más tiempo con su dulce y tontita novia.

Y aquí estaban, recostados en los asientos de atrás pasando tiempo de calidad.

"Ne, Natsume..." Llamo la castaña mientras se despegaba un poco de Natsu.

"Hn"

"...Te amo" Susurro por lo bajo volviendo a enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Natsume. Seguramente usaba un champú con drogas, porque Mikan amaba el olor de Natsume.

Olía siempre a canela y a menta.

¿Cómo alguien podía oler así de bonito? Se sonrojo, porque recordó que una vez le había comentado las chicas eso y ellas solo rieron llamándola pervertida. Pero ¿quién podría culparla? Ella amaba como el aroma de su novio la tranquilizaba e hipnotizaba.

"Eres tan cursi, lunares" Respondió Natsume y Mikan solo soltó una risa. Luego Natsume se inclino y le susurro algo en el oído porque Mikan se sonrojo y chillo besando a Natsume en la mejilla alegremente.

_"Pero, también te amo" _Fue lo que Natsume le había dicho.

**3) Sabor**

La primera vez que Mikan había cocinado, fue un desastre. Era el cumpleaños de Natsume y ella quiso sorprenderlo con un pastel.

Un pastel de chocolate negro con fresas.

Hizo un desastre en la cocina y aun no se sabe como el chocolate fue a parar al techo. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Se veía realmente monstruoso y había utilizado poca azúcar y mucho chocolate. Le subió demasiado al horno y lo dejo más tiempo. Así que el resultado fue un pastel quemado demasiado 'puaj'.

Pero sonrojada y un poco avergonzada ella se lo entrego cuando estuvieron solos.

Natsume estaba sorprendido aunque no lo mostraba y cuando lo probó...juro que Mikan tenía los ojos iluminados. Aunque él estaba tratando de no escupir el pastel. Sabía demasiado amargo para su gusto, y las fresas solo lo empeoraban.

Pero cuando Mikan decidió probarlo, y a él le llego una idea, el pastel fue un buen regalo.

Y tenía un sabor más dulce desde los labios de su dulce lunares. Y así fue que entre bromas y dulces besos él se acabo el pastel que con tanto esmero y amor había hecho su novia.

Pero después de eso, Natsume paso dos días en cama con dolor de estomago.

**4) Hawalon**

Había dos cosas que Mikan amaba con toda el alma. 1- A Natsume y 2- El Hawalon. Miles y miles de hawalon.

Aunque a veces, el Hawalon y Natsume tenían sus peleas.

"Lunares..."

"Yomi~"

"Lunares"

"Ha~wa~lon~"

"¡Lunares!"

"¡¿Qué?! Que pasa Natsu!?"

"Hn"

"?"

"Bésame"

"..."

"..."

"Nope, prefiero seguir comiendo mi hawalon. ¡Que me ah costado mucho ahorrar para comprarlo!"

Pero, al parecer, el dulce siempre ganaba.

**5) El baile**

Los dos lo recordaban, sus dos primeros y más significativos bailes.

El primero, un baile de primavera; Mikan recordaba que buscaba a Natsume; Natsume recordaba que solo se alejaba del bullicio y cuando giro...vio a la niña más bonita que había visto.

Pero ambos recuerdan la mirada del otro al, Natsume, pronunciar el nombre de ella, y Mikan al sonrojarse al escucharlo.

El segundo baile, grabado con fuego en la memoria. El cómo, celoso, Natsume le reclamo el que no sonriera al bailar con el cómo lo hacía con Ruka. También el accidente que causo el primer toque de sus labios. Aunque no fue un gesto muy dulce ni mucho menos.

Pero...recuerdan, ahí en el árbol, sentados los dos. Con lágrimas y pucheros recibió los tibios labios del niño pervertido y grosero que conoció el primer día en esa Academia. Los labios de él, eran tibios y sabían a algo metálico, los de ella a ponche y sal.

Fue un beso infantil, casto y lleno de sentimientos que niños como ellos aun no eran capaces de definir.

Al final de ese baile, Mikan regreso con la cara roja y Natsume descubrió que, un beso no era para causar tanto alboroto pero...era una sensación agradable.

"Es verdad... ¡ese beso fue obligado, Natsume!" Reclamo con un mohín la castaña. Natsume no le contesto y en un descuido Natsume se le abalanzo a sus labios, juntándolos suavemente. Mikan estaba tan sorprendida que tardo dos segundos más de lo normal en corresponder.

El beso seguía siendo tibio y lleno de sentimientos, solo que ahora no eran más esos niños.

Y no era nunca más un beso obligado.

**6) A+**

"¡Natsume, Natsume!" Una morena corría por los pasillos de Gakuen Alice, blandiendo un papel, con una sonrisa tamaño jumbo en su rostro. Todos se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar, meneando la cabeza; Mikan Sakura-Yukihara no tenía remedio.

Salió de la sección media para adentrarse al ala de los simpáis. Ahí entro en un aula específica y se encontró con un adormilado Natsume que parecía cansado.

Sin pensarlo mucho la chica se arrojo a los brazos de su novio gritando feliz:

"¡Natsume, mira, mira!" Mikan taba brinquitos mientras aun abrazaba al peli-negro. "¡Saque una A+ en Ingles! ¡Naru-sensei me felicita al igual que Hotaru! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Gracias por ayudarme! ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo!" Dijo en voz alta dándole un besito dulce en los labios al de ojos carmesí.

Estaba cansado, había pasado noches de insomnio los últimos días y además ayudando a Mikan a estudiar; pero valía la pena al ver aquel brillo de pura alegría y la sonrisa de extrema felicidad en su pequeña anuladora.

Y la recompensa seria genial.

**7) Melodía**

La primera vez que había visto a Mikan hacer algo cercano al arte musical, había estado influenciado por un Alice de bromas.

Ahora, mirándola tocar el violín tan majestuosamente, era increíble como jamás se había percatado de eso. Pero ahora, los movimientos fluidos, la melodía pausada y relajante la hacían lucir bella, profesional y no una chica de 14 jugando un instrumento musical. Cuando terminó la pieza, suspiro y bajo de escenario dirigiéndose hacia Natsume.

"Lunares, no sabía que tocaras el violín"

Mikan soltó una risita y le contesto. "Solía tocar solo para mi abuelo y Hotaru. No soy muy buena pero esta pieza la practiqué mucho y le dedique todo mi empeño para tocarla perfectamente" La chica se sonrojó cereza ante lo último.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo se llama la pieza?" Cuestiono con asombro bien escondido Natsume.

"...Amor de Verano*" Dijo sonriendo con las mejillas rojas, rojas.

(N/A: El kanji Natsu=significa verano, así que es como un juego de palabras, vendría siendo 'Ai no Natsu? O algo así xD)

**8) PMS**

Natsume estaba preocupado, Mikan se había quejado de dolor en la clase y fue llevada al hospital. No volvió a la clase y todo el día la paso en una habitación del hospital. Serina –sensei había sido llamada y según sabia, Misaki Harada igual. Así que ¿cómo no preocuparse?

Cuando había llegado Narumi a dar clase, estaba nervioso y evadió cualquier pregunta de sus amigos preguntando por la chica, pero les aseguro que no era nada grave, que era algo _normal_.

Así que Natsume siendo como es, rompió las reglas y fue a verla. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, un poco pálida pero divertidísima con un juego de video portátil (?). Se sorprendió cuando se giró y lo vio ahí parado.

"¿Natsume? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a verme?" Pregunto alegremente.

"Lunares" Respondió simplemente y Mikan hizo ademan de levantarse pero no duro ni dos segundos y sus ojos reflejaron asombro y luego pánico.

"¡N-Natsume vete!" Le gritó luego de desistir de levantarse y Natsume se quedo ahí sin saber que estaba pasando.

"Lunares ¿qu-?" Ni termino de hablar porque Mikan le había arrojado una almohada.

"¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Largo Natsume! ¡No quiero verte ahora!" Mikan estaba muy molesta y él no sabía por qué. "¡Debiste venir conmigo hace horas! ¡Pero noooo! ¡Esperaste hasta después de la clase para venir a verme! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un insensible egoísta!" Gritaba y gritaba Mikan y Natsume estaba parado como idiota con la cara de confusión más épica del mundo.

"¡Te odio! ¡Tú no me quieres! ¡No me quieres!" Y de la nada, Mikan comenzó a llorar, lágrimas tras lágrimas y Natsume seguía sin comprender nada de nada. Pero emprendió una retirada digna y nada cobarde lo más rápido que pudo...dejando a Mikan reflexionar sobre lo dicho. Y nada tenía que ver el que le haya aventado el juego de video portátil a la cara.

Al salir se encontró con Misaki Harada, a Serina-sensei y a la sombra gay, alias Tsubasa Andou. Ellos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar el griterío y llantos de la morena. Serina-sensei fue la que entro a tratar de calmar a la fiera de hormonas revolucionarias. Misaki y Tsubasa intercambiaron una mirada y el chico mayor se soltó a reír. Natsume lo sintió colocar una mano en el hombro y decir con voz ridículamente solemne:

"Eso, mi querido y peligroso Kohai, se le llama: Furia de chica adolescente no te acerques o te atacare con lo primero que encuentre porque soy una bestia hormonal loca" Relato soltando un suspiro el Alice sombra. Natsume no supo que carambas significaba eso hasta que:

Misaki le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza del manipulador de sombras "¡No idiota, a eso se le llama: Síndrome Pre-Menstrual!"

Y entonces, para Natsume todo tuvo sentido.

**9) Celos**

"Natsume ¿fuiste tú, no?

"No sé de qué me hablas"

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Entonces el puesto y la ropa de ese chico solo se incendio de la nada!?"

"Tal vez"

"¡Tu!...¡eres increíble!"

"Lo sé"

"¡Arggg! ¡Eres tan idiota! Cómo pudiste incendiar el puesto de comida de Hiro Satoru! ¡El de la clase D!" Pregunto la castaña echando humo. Natsume ni se inmuto ante el tono. "¡Iré a disculparme con él! ¡Y estoy enfada contigo!" Grito Mikan yéndose de nuevo hacia el edificio. Natsume siguió leyendo su manga.

Estaba satisfecho, Hiro Satoru de la clase D lo pensaría dos veces antes de coquetearle a su novia de nuevo...

**10) Gatos**

Porque Natsume parecía mas un gato en época de lluvias. Ahí, tendido en su sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Mikan y demasiado flojo para levantarse siquiera a buscar sus mangas. Y no tenía nada que ver con los tres gatitos color miel, negro y blanco que habían encontrado hace poco y que estaban acurrucados, bien dormiditos, en el estomago de Natsume. Y por un segundo, Mikan pudo asegurar que Natsume ronroneo al acariciarle ella el cabello.

**11) Sonrisa**

"Todo estará bien"

Porque aun en días como estos, cuando las pesadillas de fuego y gritos, de directores locos y la oscuridad a su alrededor lo atormentaban; Mikan siempre estaba ahí para sonreírle y susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que las pesadillas se irán y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Mostrándole esa sonrisa despreocupada que iluminaba cualquier lugar en el que ella estuviera y que le daba la fuerza necesaria para olvidar su tormentoso pasado. Y de una cosa estaba seguro...

La sonrisa de Mikan lo había salvado.

**12) Pervertido**

Todos sabían que Natsume era un pervertido, en especial su novia: Mikan Sakura-Yukihara.

Natsume siempre andaba diciendo de qué color/ estampado o figura eran sus braguitas. Siempre le robaba besos frente de público; pero lo más pervertido que había hecho fue que le había tocado el pecho y con una sonrisa anuncio que ¡si, había crecido un poco!

Y además había anunciado que su bra era de lunares.

**13) Braguitas**

Estaba abriendo su último regalo de cumpleaños muy emocionada. Sus amigos estaban en un círculo alrededor mirándola ansiosos.

El regalo estaba envuelto en negro y rojo.

Se quedo paraliza al ver lo que le habían regalado. Luego de tres segundos los colores se le subieron y sus amigos tuvieron que preguntar que le pasaba. Natsume estaba sentado en un rincón bebiendo una gaseosa y Hotaru había sacado su cámara.

Luego roja, pero de ira, Mikan espeto:

"Esto no es nada gracioso Natsume!" Y rápidamente quiso esconder el regalo, pero sus amigos fueron más rápidos y le arrebataron el obsequio mostrándolo. Ninguno pudo aguantar la risa.

Eran braguitas. Braguitas de lunares.

**14) Cabello**

Natsume jamás había notado que tan bonita se veía Mikan con el cabello suelto hasta que un día lo llevo así a la clase. Era de un tono marrón claro, entre rubio y arena. Era un poco lacio y terminaba en rizos graciosos. Era largo, casi hasta las caderas y le marcaba perfectamente el rostro de adolescente. Era una preciosura. Tampoco había notado lo suave que era y que tenía un olor peculiarmente dulzón. A Natsume le gustaba como se movían en el viento y como elegantemente Mikan lo sacaba fuera de su rostro.

Así que se acerco y le susurro al oído que mejor era que lo dejara así. Mikan lo obedeció sonriente y ruborizada.

Aunque Natsume no fue el único que lo noto. El manipulador sombra también se lo dijo, y además le acaricio el cabello. Narumi-sensei igual lo hizo, y Koko y Mochu, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka Kaname-sempai, Subaru-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Tono-sempai y muchos más.

Así que por eso Natsume le dijo a Mikan que debería volver a amarrarlo y que se veía fea.

Mikan no le hizo caso.

**15) Despedida**

La sostuvo cuando ella pareció derrumbarse a su lado, le seco las lágrimas cuando ella se soltó a llorar lastimeramente. Le susurro que debía ser fuerte, y sostuvo su mano cuando estuvieron frente a la tumba, entregando flores. Era hora de la despedida.

"Hasta siempre abuelito" Susurro la morena a su lado entregando una margarita y Natsume en su mente añadió:

_"Gracias. Sayonara"_

**16) Abrazo**

Natsume dejo de negarle los abrazos a Mikan cuando un día el le pregunto porque siempre quería abrazar a Hotaru.

Avergonzada y un poco renuente ella le contesto:

"Porque cuando estoy siendo abrazada ya no me siento sola y abandonada, ya no parece que despareceré en el viento...y que soy de verdad y existo" Luego ella habría reído y le dijo que sabía que era ridículo; pero aun podía ver el leve temblor de sus ojos.

Natsume jamás volvió a preguntar y la abrazo muy fuerte ese día.

**17) Beso**

Estaban jugando a 'True o Dare' y alguien le hizo una pregunta a Mikan. Quien había sido su primer beso. Natsume paro oreja lista para cualquier cosa.

Y Mikan un poco sonrojada respondió que había sido Ruka-pyon.

Vayan a saber que lio armo. Ruka se atraganto con su bebida mas rojo que un tomate, Hotaru lo veía con un brillo asesino. Koko estaba tratando de leer su mente y Permy estaba regañando a la morena. Y la mochila favorita de Mikan y el libro de apuntes de Ruka se incendiaron de la nada.

Después de que la conmoción paso, los chicos tuvieron que reír ante la confusión.

Porque...Mikan no tenía la culpa de que no haya prestado atención a la pregunta. Obviamente se disculpo y dio la respuesta correcta.

De todas formas, ¿como ella iba a saber que se referían a un beso francés?

**18) Calor**

Mikan aun no entendía como el cuerpo de Natsume era cálido, pero sabía que en invierno le encantaba abrazarlo y acurrucarse en su pecho, porque así el frio impedía que ella estuviera fría. A veces envidiaba la calidez en las manos de Natsume, las de ella de enfriaban muy rápido. Y más aun, envidiaba que Natsume no usara guantes, orejeras y un abrigo tamaño extra esponjoso...así el no parecía una especie de malvavisco gigante...

**19) Suavidad**

Todos sabemos que las chicas son más suaves que los chicos. En todos los aspecto.

Tenemos la piel más suave, el cabello más suave, las manos más suaves, la voz, los rasgos, hasta nuestro trato es suave.

Incluso...nuestro pecho es más...suave.

Solo que, las chicas no se enteran así:

"Hey Lunares...parece que eres más suave aquí que antes..." Natsume, siendo...Natsume: pervertidamente pervertido. Coloco su mano en el pecho de Mikan, frente a la clase, solo para comprobar el hecho que Mikan ya era una chica 'madura'

Todos contuvieron la respiración, y luego sacaron sus tapones de oídos.

"¡NATSUME ERES UN PERVERTIDO!" El grito se escucho 22 metros a la redonda provocando que una bandada de pájaros salieran volando del bosque, Serina-sensei tirara su te, un niño se tropezara y Natsume quedara sordo por unos instantes.

Bueno, quizás no TODAS las chicas eran suaves en TODOS los aspectos ¿ne?

**20) Cumpleaños**

Era un día especial. Nadie más lo sabía excepto ellos. Era su pequeño secreto, uno de tantos que tenían. Pero este a diferencia de todos los demás, estaba destinado a no descubrirse; porque está tapado por una verdad aceptada.

"Feliz no cumpleaños" Susurro en su oído, luego soltaron una risita.

Porque Mikan ya tenía un cumpleaños, era el 1 de Enero.

Pero no le importaba que Natsume supiera el verdadero día en que había venido a este mundo.

**21) Amigos**

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto, estaba molesto, enfadado.

"Eh... ¿quién?" Pregunto Koko con su tonta sonrisa de siempre.

Una flama apareció en su mano. "Tu. Sabes. Quién." Puntuó cada palabra.

"Pregúntale a Linchou!" Y con eso salió corriendo.

Poso su mirada en el presi de la clase, aun con la flama en la mano.

"E-eh...y-yo... ¡pregúntale a Hotaru!" Y Linchou salió corriendo igual. Lo mismo había pasado con todos a los que había preguntado antes. O eran muy solidarios con la morena...o eran muy estúpidos.

Camino hasta el aula y miro a Hotaru Imai sentada armando una cosa. Ruka a su lado acariciando a su conejo.

"Imai" Hablo Natsume con ese tono de voz que decía 'no me agradas, pero te hablo porque te voy a pagar'

"En la biblioteca, escondida" dijo simplemente la chica sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Natsume dio media vuelta y se dirigió al sitio dicho.

Ruka se quedo mirando fijamente a Hotaru.

"Vaya...con estos amigos..." Ruka no termino de decir su frase porque la ojilila lo miro subiendo sus hombros. Ruka solo suspiro rolando los ojos.

A lo lejos se escucho un 'Kya' de al parecer una chica castaña que había sido descubierta.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Le pregunto el rubio después de un rato.

"Si, vamos"

**22) Cita**

No es que le molestase el estar con sus amigos, comiendo juntos y charlando en una cafetería de Central Town. No, de hecho estaría feliz de tener a todo el mundo aquí, junto a ella, en otra ocasión.

A Koko y Kitsumene, tirándoles bolitas de papel a los demás clientes, a Ana, Nonoko y Permy hablando a gritos sobre una revista de moda; a Linchou tartamudeando con Mochu. Con Misaki-sempai ahorcando y gritándole a Tsubasa-sempai, con Tono-sempai coqueteando con toda señorita que pasase; con Hotaru comiendo cosas raras y con Ruka charlando unilateralmente con Natusme.

Sip, no es que no los quisiese aquí...era más bien que...

¡Porque rayos estaban aquí hoy!

¡Precisamente hoy!

Cuando le había costado dos meses para que Natsume aceptara salir a una cita formal con ella. ¡Cuando le había costado tanto, su orgullo, femenino!

Y vaya que le costó, ¡Natsume no era para nada romántico!

Y todo había ido bien, hasta ahora.

Entraron a comer en una de las cafeterías. Estaba ilusionada y había pedido un pay de queso. Natsume un frappe de moka y se había ofrecido a pagar. Y lo que más contenta la tenia es que ¡Natsume se estaba comportando tan lindamente! Tomándola de la mano, robándole besos suaves y nada de acciones pervertidas, además ¡estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada! Era como un sueño.

Hasta que había visto a Ana y a Kitsumene entrar, luego se sumo Nonoko que terminaba su turno en la cocina. Ellos se acercaron y los saludaron; poco después entraron Ruka y Hotaru. Y por si fuera poco se habían sentado sin invitación.

Tiempo después habían llegado todos los demás, Hotaru le arrebato su postre y Permy su café moka con crema batida. Había sido alejada de Natsume y envuelta en conversaciones varias viniendo de todas direcciones.

Miro a Natsume y este le devolvió la mirada aburrida como diciendo 'Debiste alejarlos cuando pudiste. Ahora te aguantas' o simplemente estaba pensando 'Baka'.

¡Pero era tan injusto!

¡Era su cita!

**23) Cama**

Era de noche y se removió inquieto en su cama de sabanas blancas. Se giro mirando al techo, es lo único que podía hacer. El techo era blanco y a penas se apreciaba; suspiro y trato de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, era casi una tarea imposible. Se giro a un lado y se quedo mirando hacia su costado vacio. Le hacía falta una figura morena que le quitara espacio y le robara la sabana que le cubría.

Suspiro de nuevo, era increíble como la cama parecía fría y solitaria sin Mikan. No piensen mal, es solo que a veces tenía que ir a la habitación de la chica porque seguramente estaría muriéndose de miedo por una tormenta. Si, por eso entraba a hurtadillas a su alcoba, se metía a su cama y se abrazaba al cuerpo tibio que dormía profundamente.

Pero esta semana no había podido conciliar el sueño, ni en su propia cama, ni en la de Mikan.

Porque simplemente la cama parecía muy grande y fría sin su morena de braguitas de lunares.

**24) Curita**

"Mikan, recuérdame la próxima vez regalarte para tu cumpleaños un kid de primeros auxilios" Le dijo el azabache a la morena quien se ponía curitas en los brazos.

"¡Mo! Natsume que malo eres...no es mi culpa que Mr. Bear se haya enfadado y me haya perseguido por el bosque...ni tampoco el que me haya caído una o dos o siete veces..." Hablo no muy segura la joven.

"Si, claro ¿y tu torpeza también la dejaste junto a tu cerebro?"

"Ja ja, muy gracioso Natsume" Respondió con sarcasmo la chica.

"Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas tienes?" Pregunto la inventora a lado de Ruka-pyon.

"¿Cuantas que, Hotaru?" Contesto mientras se colocaba más curitas.

"Cuantas curitas, baka" Respondió estoica como siempre la ojo-lila.

"Am...35" Mikan terminaba de contar las curitas color beige que cubrían sus brazos.

"..."

"...Ja...págame Imai" Respondió después de un Ruka sonriendo triunfante.

**25) Karma**

La morena recordaba la humillación que había sufrido la semana pasada cuando Natsume le había vuelto a tocar el pecho y había anunciado que no había crecido desde la última vez; claro que él se estaba vengando por negarle traerla al festival de verano de la Academia. Aun podía sentir su cara roja de vergüenza...

Así que...tenía el modo perfecto de 'vengarse'

Mikan no se consideraba una persona torpe, bueno, MUY torpe; pero todos se lo decian. Oh, bien, tal vez debía aceptar la verdad ¿no?

Camino distraídamente hacia Natsume, en una mano un raspado de piña y en la otra... Le hacia una señal a Hotaru para empezar a grabar.

Se acerco mas a Natsume y...

¡Ops!

Que por ser torpe se 'tropieza' y derrama su raspado en los pantalones color blanco de Natsu. Sip, justo en la entrepierna.

El chico se levanto rápidamente y miro a su novia, ella tenía la expresión más inocente que podía, excepto por la sonrisa satisfecha que mostraba.

Ese día, Hotaru gano muchos conejos por las fotos, Ruka se rio tanto y Natsume anduvo por la ciudad de la Academia siendo señalado por, al parecer, hacerse pipi en los pantalones -y no podía hacer nada puesto que su novia y su mejor amigo caminaban junto a el riéndose a carcajadas y eso, no intimidaba mucho-

Alguien debió explicarle a Natsume lo que el Karma consistía.

**26) Árbol**

Ese era su árbol, de ella y de él. En ese árbol se habían besado por primera vez, en ese árbol habían dormido juntos por primera vez, sin contexto sexual.

Ese árbol les pertenecía, todos lo sabían, era su preciado árbol de Sakura. Su confidente, compañero y cómodo sillón.

Todos en la academia sabían que nadie, absolutamente nadie más que ellos tenían derecho a estar bajo, sobre y a un lado se ese árbol. Ni siquiera acercarse cuando ellos estaban ahí, tumbados unos en brazos del otro.

"¿Sabes Natsume?" Pregunto la castaña apoyada en el pecho del chico.

"Hn" contesto con los ojos en su manga nueva.

"Hay una leyenda sobre este árbol..." Hablo suavemente. "Cuenta la leyenda que la pareja que permanezca bajo de el por más de 5 años sin romper, esa pareja permanecerá junta por siempre" Termino jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. Natsume bajo su manga y miro la cara de su chica. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

"Te lo has inventado ¿verdad?" Hablo con suspicacia el Alice de fuego.

"Sip... ¿pero no crees que es hora de crear una leyenda para este árbol para futuras generaciones?" Dijo risueña la chica. "Después de todo, es un lugar agradable, tranquilo y... Curiosamente nadie nos molesta..."

Natsume sonrió antes las locuras e ideas sureales de su novia. Pero pensándolo bien, esta era una buena idea.

**27) Mr. Bear**

El era su amigo, su camarada, su compañero cuando estaba encerrada en la torre. Había sido su protector aunque antes habían tenido una relación torpe y violenta. Pero luego se habían hecho un vínculo muy fuerte, hasta Kaname-sempai lo había reconocido. Ella era la única, excepto su creador, que Mr. Bear soportaba y/o no hería a propósito.

Su novia tenía una extraña relación con el oso de felpa.

Aunque era extraño a veces, no negaba que Mikan se veía adorablemente tierna con un oso en sus brazos.

Pero últimamente, más bien desde que habían entrado a la adolescencia, el oso estaba más apegado a su novia, a quien no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. El oso rondaba más críticamente a su chica y a veces juraría que a él lo veía con ese brillo asesino en sus ojos de botones cuando abrazaba o se tomaba sesiones de besos con su morena.

Sin embargo bien podría ser que le miraba a si porque había empezado a sacarlo de la habitación de Mikan cuando el ambiente se tornaba romanticón y fogoso.

Y de verdad, a veces le daba escalofríos cuando llegaba con si hacha y lo señalaba.

Ese oso era malévolo.

**28) Mangas**

"Natsume, ¿me quieres?"

"¿Porque me lo preguntas?"

"Responde, ¿me quieres?"

"...Si"

"Entonces, ¿me dejas vender tus mangas para comprarme más Hawalon?"

"..."

"¿Natsume?"

"..."

"..."

"No toques mis mangas, lunares"

"..."

"..."

"¡Eres tan malvado Natsume!"

**29) Matemáticas**

"Natsume! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Esto es horrible!" Rezongo la chica mientras aventaba al escritorio el gigantesco libro de mates.

"Lunares deja de quejarte y sigue estudiando"

"¡Ains! ¡Es que no puedo, Natsume! ¡Es imposible!" Mikan se aparrago sobre el escritorio con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos. "No tiene caso, soy un caso perdido. Mejor vete, ¡déjame aquí en mi desdicha! ¡Déjame morirme sola en mi hoyo de lamentos!" Natsume miro perplejo a la chica.

"Lunares, deja de ver esas películas americanas de los años 60's" Respondió el novio ante la risa de la chica.

"¿A que es bastante dramático, ne?" La risueña morena se despego del escritorio y coloco su cabeza en la mano pasando las hojas de su libro sin cuidado.

"Deberías estudiar en vez de ver eso"

La chica rolo los ojos "Lo dice el chico súper genio que ni siquiera toma un libro real en vez de sus mangas"

"Pero yo soy un súper genio"

"Claaarooooo, súper-Natsume"

El silencio reino y Natsume decidió que los lindos labios de su novia querían urgentemente ser probados por los suyos. Se inclino y toco los labios con los contrarios. Ambos chicos se fundieron en un beso suave, casto y ligero. Poco a poco y a medida que Natsume se abrazaba a la cintura de Mikan, y esta rodeaba el cuello del azabache acercándolo a ella; el beso se torno más profundo. Natsume entreabrió los labios de Mikan con su lengua y luego, otorgado el permiso, adentro el musculo rosa y húmedo dentro de la cavidad de la chica. Mikan soltó un suspiro, siempre le había gustado como la besaba su novio, pasional y aunque Natsume no fuera el chico más suave y sus besos fueran un poco bruscos; de vez en cuando se controlaba.

Natsume toco la lengua de Mikan con la suya, invitándola a la acción. Mikan acepto la invitación y ladeo la cara para tener más acceso a la boca de su novio. Enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro de Natsume, Mikan se separo del beso de repente y susurro con voz entrecortada.

"Nat-Nastme...las mates..." No tardo ni medio segundo en los que los labios de Nat volvieron a tomar el control de su boca. Poco a poco Natsume recostó de a poco a Mikan en el asiento de aula y volvió a introducir su lengua en la boca de su novia. La sesión de besos, mordidas, susurros, jadeos, risitas e intercambio de saliva (N/A: ¡me dio cosilla! XD y lo deje así jajaja) continuo hasta después del atardecer. Si bien, Mikan no era una de esas, Natsume era un pervertido y eso se contagia.

Ellos amaban esos momentos en donde los besos compartidos eran la forma más dulce, pura (N/A: yaaa, claro e. e) y tan Natsume de demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

Ah, y por cierto; Mikan reprobó matemáticas.

**30) Fotografía**

"Natsume~ ¿Qué haces? ¡Oh! ¿¡Aun tienes esa fotografía!?" Su novia linda entro dando brinquitos en su habitación. Tomo con cuidado la fotografía, que antes sostenía Natsume, y sonrió nostálgicamente.

"Hn"

"¡Todavía recuerdo ese día! ¡No se me olvida que despreciaste mi regalo!" Puntuó la chica haciendo un mohín. "Pero...al ver de nuevo esta fotografía..." Empezó con voz suave. "Todos se veían felices... incluso tu..." Susurro con voz calma tocando la cara de Natsume en la fotografía.

Natsume la miro unos segundos y luego la sorprendió con un beso. Un beso que transmitía todos los sentimientos que podía.

**31) Edad**

"Te digo, Anna-chan, Mikan-chan es mayor que nosotros...al menos por unos meses."

"Que no, Nonoko-chan, ella es igual a nosotros"

Las gemelas de diferente madre estaba sentadas frente a la clase discutiendo sobre la edad de Mikan. De pronto llego Sumire, Wakako y Mochu.

"¿De qué hablan?"

"Estamos sacando cuentas de la edad de Mikan"

"Sip, digo, ¿ella nació en otra fecha diferente a la que celebra su cumpleaños no?"

"Mmm" De pronto Koko y Ruka se acercaron y la conversación se transformo en un tema de debate. Al final Hotaru también se acercó. Algunas veces le echaban una mirada a la pareja en la parte posterior del aula. Mikan dormía sobre el hombro de Natsume y este leía su manga.

"Y que creen... ¿ella es mayor o menor que él?" Pregunto Koko.

"Pues..."

"Yo digo que es mayor, tiene cara de vieja" Respondió Permy arrogantemente.

"Mejor le preguntamos..."

Hotaru se adelanto y llamo a Natsume.

"Hyuuga"

Natsume respondió levantando la vista de su manga.

"Imai"

Nadie hablo durante unos segundos.

"¿Quien es mayor? ¿Tu o ella?" Dijo por fin Hotaru con la cara estoica de siempre.

Natsume regreso a su lectura del su manga pero respondió.

"Ella es un año y medio menor que nosotros"

Todos guardaron silencio asombrados ante las palabras.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡O sea que soy más vieja!?" Grito Permy pero nadie le hizo caso.

"Hyuuga" Alzaron la mirada para ver a Hotaru volver a dirigirse a Natsume. "Eres un pedófilo" Y dicho eso saco sus herramientas y empezó a armar algo.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante la broma de Hotaru. Nadie se rio, excepto Ruka.

**32) Mandarinas**

"Lunares...hueles dulce, como mandarinas"

"Awwww~ ¡Gracias Natsume! ¡Eso es tan tierno!" Mikan abrazó efusivamente a su novio.

"No tonta... Lunares, ¿por qué tienes trozos de mandarina en el cabello?" Preguntó Natsume quitando algunos trozos.

"¿Eh-? ¡KOKORO YOME! ¡VEN AQUI AHORA!" Mikan gritó persiguiendo al lector de mentes que reía sin parar.

**33) Fresas con crema**

"Natsu...eres como las fresas con crema"

"Hn ¿Por qué?"

"Por eres dulce y un poco agrio a la vez, además ¡me encantan!"

"..."

"¿Natsume?"

"Como tu estúpido postre de una vez"

"¡Ay, que grosero!"

**34) Misión**

Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha. Una mujer en una misión. Sin duda debía tener éxito en la misión. Por el bien de la humanidad...bueno, no exactamente.

Se deslizo sigilosamente por detrás de su objetivo. Masculino. 16 años. Cabello negro y más alto que ella. Estaba de espaldas a ella y sonriendo victoriosa se abalanzo ante su presa.

Pero no conto con que la presa se girara justo a tiempo para frenar su avance, tomándola de las muñecas y evitando dar en el blanco.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"¡Natsume!" Grito enfurruñada la morena. "¿¡Porque no quieres!? ¡Es una buena idea!"

"Ya te eh dicho que no" Se volvió a seguirse vistiendo.

"¡Pero Natsume!" Se quejo en voz alta.

"No"

"¡Peroooooo-!"

"Que no"

"¡Haría juego con el mío!"

"Lunares...ultima vez. No me pondré el disfraz de gato"

"¡Moo! ¡Eres tan egoísta!"

Se soltó de la muñecas y enfadada se sentó de mala gana en la cama. Había fallado en su misión. Que feo.

"Mikan"

"¿¡Que!?"

"Te ves sexy"

Bueno, no fue tan malo.

**35) CreepyPasta**

**"¡**Natsume! ¡Pero fue horrible!" Berreo Mikan quien se tiro en la cama de Natsume temblando exageradamente. Natsume se encontraba tecleando algo en su laptop. "¡Lo hubieras leído! ¡Era horripilante! ¡Jamás veré a esos programas con los mismos ojos! ¡Me causaran pesadillas!" Grito la morena abrazándose a sí misma y mostrando escalofríos.

"No sé porque lo lees si te asustan tanto" Dijo un poco distraído el Alice fuego, mirando a la chica quien veía paranoicamente por toda la habitación. Últimamente a Mikan le daba por leer una página de cuentos locales de terror, algunos no eran ciertas y otras dudaba de la veracidad. Pero esa boba seguía y seguía entrando a la página a pesar de temer y llorar después diciendo que tenía miedo y que era espantoso.

"¡OH DIOS MIO!" Grito de pronto Mikan señalando hacia la ventana asustada. "¡Natsume acabo de ver al SlenderMan!" Natsume hizo una mueca ante el tono alto de Mikan y soltó un suspiro.

Definitivamente empezaría a restringir el uso del internet de la morena.

"¡Natsumeeeeeeeee!"

Oh por lo menos esa dichosa pagina.

**36) Bob Esponja**

"Están listos chicos, si capitán estamos listos, no los escucho, si capitán estamos listos" Natsume tomo aire. "Es una tonta y le teme a la oscuridad, es LU-NA-RES...esta enana y no sabe bailar, es LU-NA-RES, ¡todos! Es LU-NA-RES..."

"¡Natsume, ya cállate!" Grito la morena que estaba envuelta en una manta mirando la televisión. "¡Ya sabes que odio esa canción! ¡Esta horrible!" La morena le grito enfurruñada. El chico dejo de cantar sonrió al ver cambiarle el canal a la televisión.

"¡Rayos no hay nada que ver! ¡Moo!" Susurró por lo bajo la morena a lo que Natsume soltó una risa. Hoy era el aniversario del programa de Bob Esponja por lo tanto los canales estaba atiborrados de ese dibujo animado. Sigilosamente se acercó a Mikan y la sorprendió con un beso apasionado.

"Como no hay nada que ver...yo sé lo que podemos hacer" Ronroneo en el oído a Mikan, ella se sonrojo pero dejo que la recostaran en el sillón para empezar su sesión de 'Besos los viernes en la tarde'

"Eres un pervertido..." Dijo entre beso y beso la morena. "Y no sabes cantar" Mikan soltó una risa al ver la cara de enfado de su novio. Ay como amaba a su Natsume.

**37) Fuego**

"Lunares"

"¿Si?...¡Yay!"

"Repíteme por qué quieres aprender a manejar el Alice de Fuego" Pregunto Natsume tomándose el puente de la nariz en signo estresado.

"Pues pooorqueee..." Respondió Mikan mientras jugaba con la pequeña flama de su mano. "Porque se vería muy cool!" Grito entusiasmada a lo que Natsume solo rodo sus ojos molesto. Su novia podría ser tan tonta, pero era linda.

"Lunares...tu cabello se incendia"

"¿Qu-? ¡KYAAAAA!"

**38) Mascara**

Mikan tenía la máscara de gato negro en la que un día conoció a Natsume. La acaricio pero activo un Alice que había copiado y esta mascara de deshizo en sus manos.

"Lunares, vámonos, se hace tarde..." Natsume se asomo desde el pasillo, vestido con el traje que se escogió este año para la fiesta de Navidad.

"Ya voy Natsu!" Mikan se levanto acomodando su vestido color rosa pálido y enrosco el brazo en el de Natsume saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la fiesta.

Porque ahora, no necesitaba un mascara para ocultarse, ni para protegerla. Bastaba que la sostuviera fuerte y no la dejara caer en las escaleras.

**39) Compenetración**

Narumi estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando fijamente la interacción de sus dos alumnos. Mikan y Natsume, pareja más dispareja que ha visto. Eran novios desde los 12 años y jamás dejaba de sorprenderse al verlos. Eran perfectos en uno para el otro. Una compenetración perfecta, una pareja adorable y sorprendente.

_"Porque si Natsume puede hacer el 95% de las cosas...el otro 5% es lo que Mikan sabe hacer mejor..." _Se dijo mentalmente sonriendo.

**40) Perdón**

La vio sonreírle y contarle como estuvo su día, el cómo probo el nuevo pastel de Anna y Nonoko, él como Hotaru no la quiso abrazar. La vio sonreírle a ese sujeto. A veces envidiaba a Mikan, envidiaba la pureza y sencillez de su alma. El como ella puede entregar el perdón. Rei Serio miro hacia Natsume, que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.

Porque Natsume jamás pudo perdonar a ese sujeto. Jamás pudo olvidar todo lo que le hizo. No ahora ni nunca...

Porque Natsume, no es como Mikan, él jamás perdonara a Persona.

**41) Girasol**

Natsume estaba paseando por el bosque cuando la vio, Mikan estaba sosteniendo una regadera frente a un rosal que habían plantado por un trabajo. Natsume se acercó a ella y esta le dio una sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces, lunares?" Mikan hizo un puchero ante el apodo pero respondió alegre.

"La estoy cuidando" Señaló hacia el rosal y entonces Natsume se fijo, en el pequeño girasol que crecía entre las rosas.

"Yo no lo plante, y nadie parece haberlo hecho" Conto Mikan "El nació solo, y las rosas lo aceptaron como familia pero, al ser diferente...necesita cuidado aun mas que ese rosal" Explico Mikan aun regando a las plantas. "Es diferente, pero siempre mira hacia arriba...no se deprime aunque este solo" Mikan toco al pequeño girasol, y luego dejo de regarlo para mostrar una bolsa de semillas a Natsume.

"Pero pronto tendrá una familia" Dijo la castaña risueña y procedió a plantar mas girasoles.

Natsume se quedo callado, porque ciertamente, había ocasiones en donde Mikan lo dejaba mudo. Miro al girasol quien miraba hacia arriba como si no le importara el ser opacado por la belleza o tamaño del rosal.

**42) Pasado**

Mikan miro el mural. Tantos rostros que ya no se verán. Tantas caras que se sacrificaron en el pasado. Tanta gente que no debió morir pero que tuvo que hacerlo. Porque en la vida no todo es color de rosa.

Mikan toco un retrato en especial.

"¿Los extrañas?" Pregunto la voz de Natsume a sus espaldas.

"Apenas los conocí Natsu..." Respondió Mikan con una sonrisa triste mirando la imagen de sus padres. "Pero no hay un solo día en que no los recuerde" Termino de decir, luego tomo la mano de Natsume y juntos se fueron a clase.

Porque no tenía caso seguir mortificándose con el pasado. El pasado ya fue, y no podremos más que recordarlo. Lo bueno, y también lo malo.

**43) Presente**

La primera ceremonia de este curso nuevo, después de debatir por dos años el destino de la Gakuen Alice.

Mikan tomo la mano de Natsume, él le devolvió el gesto. Hoy era el primer día del nuevo programa de estudios Alice.

Porque el presente que vivirían, sería el más pacífico y normal que pudieran pedir. Esta vez, todo estaría bien.

**44) Futuro**

La última tarea del semestre y Mikan se quedaba dormida. Natsume acaricio los cabellos de su novia, que bueno que ella no estaba despierta, sus acciones podrían parecer muy suaves y cursis.

La tarea era de Ingles, con Narumi-sensei; consistía en escribir un ensayo de los planes que tuvieras para el futuro, por supuesto en ingles, sobre tus expectativas, tus metas y lo que piensas que será tu destino. Algo muy fácil y difícil, la verdad. Porque ahora ya no estaban en edad de ilusiones y falsos sueños sin respaldo.

Natsume, dejo de acariciar a su morena y tomo el papel, un poco arrugado, de las manos de la chica.

Sonrió al leer la letra, con un perfecto Inglés (Mikan al fin había encontrado en que era buena) cuatro líneas, las cuales significaban más de lo se podrían imaginar.

Natsume beso suavemente la frente de Mikan y procedió a dormir junto a ella.

_"I do not know what the future holds for me, I really do not know. I have no idea what will happen or how I will face ... But I hope with all my heart that the living incognita with my loved ones. And above all things, I hope you can feel that experience and discover with Natsume."_

("Yo no sé lo que me depara el destino, realmente no lo sé. No tengo idea que es lo que pasara o con que me enfrentare... Pero espero, con todo mi corazón que esa incógnita la viva con mis seres queridos. Y por sobre todas la cosas, que esa experiencia la pueda sentir y descubrir con Natsume.")

**45) Amanecer**

Por fin, por fin terminaban libre de amenaza, de acciones y malas decisiones de otros, de castigos y consecuencias de ajenos.

Por fin era el último día.

Mikan miraba, apoyada en el balcón de su habitación, el sol salir. Alto, imponente, fuerte. Se volteo al sentir unos brazos rodearle la cintura. Era Natsume, en pijama, quien le besaba el cuello para después decir:

"Te levantaste temprano" Mikan tarareo afirmativamente y volvió su vista al cielo que tenia matices rojos, naranjas y violetas. Los dos permanecieron el silencio viendo hacia el frente, mirando al señor del día posarse en lo alto del cielo. Seguramente los preparativos para la ceremonia estaban empezando.

"Vamos, debemos vestirnos" Natsume desenredo sus brazos de Mikan y se dirigió dentro el cuarto.

Es verdad, se le haría tarde y no quería llegar impuntual a su graduación.

Después de todo, hoy era el último amanecer que vería desde la Academia.

**46) Puesta de sol**

Las cajas apiladas dejaban ver un apartamento a medio arreglar. Pero eso es lo que estaba pasando.

Una castaña se dejo caer en el sofá, de lo que era la sala, con una taza de café y caramelo, vestida en shorts y jersey manga larga. Mirando alrededor en su nuevo apartamento tomo su celular y miro la hora.

Natsume ya debería haber llamado, dijo que lo haría apenas llegara a USA. Suspirando fue hacia la ventana a correr las cortinas. El atardecer en Londres era precioso, algo digno de ver. El Big Ben sonó a lo lejos, dando campanadas en sintonía a los latidos de la castaña.

Miro el teléfono en su mano, tal vez Natsume se habría quedado dormido. Porque últimamente la mudanza de USA a Londres había sido tediosa y cansada. Y para colmo Natsume olvidaba algunos papeles importantes en Manhattan.

Mikan rio ante el descuido de su prometido, Natsume lo negaba pero ella sabía que la noticia de la boda de Ruka y Hotaru hace unas semanas lo había dejado en shock y medio atontado.

Pero no importaba, esa puesta de sol no sería ni la primera ni la ultima que vería, la próxima vez Natsume estaría aquí, con ella, tomando su café negro cargado. El celular sonó, Mikan sonrió al ver el identificador de llamadas y dándole una última mirada a la puesta del sol, contesto.

Era Natsume.

**47) Cicatrices**

Los suspiros y gemidos salían de la habitación casi a oscuras, donde entraba solo la luz de la luna.

Dos cuerpos envueltos en pasión, se encontraban en la cama, juntos, muy juntos.

"Nat-Natsume" La respiración de Mikan era entrecortada y se abrazaba fuertemente a Natsume. Este se dedicaba a besar el cuello de la morena dejando mordidas de amor mientras movía sus caderas causando fricción. Aun contaban con ropa, por lo menos Natsume, quien aun tenia la camisa a medio abotonar. Mikan en cambio solo tenía su falda y el bra.

"Mikan" Suspiro Natsume mientras ella acariciaba la espalda de el por sobre la ropa. Cuando Natsume empezó a bajar por la clavícula, Mikan no se quiso quedar atrás y movió sus manos para adentrarse bajo la camisa de Natsume. Este en un acto reflejo se separo de Mikan y aparto sus manos de él. Mikan confundida lo miro con ojos agrandados.

"¿Natsume...?" Dijo aun con la voz inestable. Natsume se quito de encima de ella y se sentó en la cama. Mikan hizo lo mismo pero lo miraba preguntándose qué sucedía.

"Quizás...es mejor parar" Dijo Natsume tajante y Mikan trato de tocarlo, pero Natsume lo impidió parándose. Mikan lo miro herida por el rechazo.

"Yo... ¿Tú no me quieres?" Pregunto con ojos aguados "¿No te gusto...?" Mikan trato de buscar su blusa para ponérsela ante el silencio de Natsume. Este al ver a su morena herida la abrazo.

"No...No..." Mikan se trago un sollozo "No quiero que me veas..." Dijo por fin Nat, con voz tensa.

"¿Por qué?" Mikan lo veía con ojos confusos y procedió a encender las luces en tono tenue.

"..." Natsume solo guardo silencio, sin mirar a la chica.

"Natsume" llamo suavemente la morena. "¿Que sucede? ¿No confías en mi?" Pregunto tomando suavemente la mano y entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

Natsume apretó el otro puño y luego soltó la mano de Mikan para empezar a desabotonar su camisa.

Mikan veía esto con cautela, esta noche realmente harían el amor...pero estaba asustada por la expresión de Natsume: tan rencorosa y llena de odio; no para con ella, no, sino mas bien odio hacia su pasado y sus recuerdo en donde aun era el perro de la Academia. Natsume procedió a quitarse la camisa y de dio la vuelta. Mikan dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y se obligo a no llorar ante lo que veía.

Incontables marcas de piel imperfecta recorrían gran tramo de la espalda de Natsume. Secciones de piel arrugada que a pesar del tiempo permanecían gravadas.

"Cuando hacia misiones..." Dijo simplemente Natsume. Y Mikan dejo escapar una lágrima no vista ante todas las pequeñas, y no tanto, cicatrices que marcaban el cuerpo de Natsume.

~~Continuara~~

**48) Belleza**

~~Continuación~~

Mikan se acercó más a Natsume y toco su espalda, Nat se estremeció pero no se alejó. Entonces Mikan con la voz más cariñosa y sincera que pudo reunir, le susurro.

"No son solo cicatrices...son pruebas de tu pasado..." Paso las manos por la amplia espalda de Natsume.

"Mikan" Susurro el ex-gato negro.

"Todas tienen nombre... Valor... Heroísmo... Orgullo..." Mikan se inclino para besar cada una de las cicatrices. "Piedad...Sumisión...Amor..." Natsume cerró los ojos y dejo que los labios de Mikan susurraran palabras de amor. Dejo que los fantasmas del pasado se fueran con cada beso, cada caricia que le profesaba Mikan.

Y Mikan hizo el amor con Natsume esa noche, susurrándole al oído lo bello que era, por dentro y por fuera. La belleza que representaba su cuerpo, con cada toque, con cada gemido...traduciendo el mensaje.

Porque para Mikan, no eran marcas de guerra o castigos; eran signos de la belleza interior que Natsume escondía.

Porque para Mikan, el que Natsume saliera herido por proteger a sus seres queridos, era la acción más bella que pudiera existir.

Porque para Mikan...Natsume era bello.

**49) Vestido**

Porque no importaba que ropa usase Mikan, ella se veía estupenda, irradiando pureza y amor desde sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas de felicidad

Natsume sonrió.

Claro que, se veía mejor con ese vestido blanco y caminando hacia el altar frente a él.

**50) Familia**

La vida que les había tocado vivir no fue fácil, perdieron muchas cosas antes de obtener lo que les hacía falta; pero estaban agradecidos.

"No hay mal que por bien no venga"

"¿Mmm? ¿Mikan, eres tú?" Mikan volteo a ver sonriendo a Natsume, que se encontraba acostado en el sillón, boca arriba y abrazando un bulto envuelto en mantitas color azul.

"Si, Nat... ¿cómo se porto hoy?" Pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba al pequeño bulto y se sentaba acurrucándose junto a Natsume.

"Bien" Mikan sonrió al notar como su bebe empezaba a gimotear inquieto.

"Shhh, calma, amor. Mama y Papa están aquí...Shhh" Dijo Mikan meciendo al bebe de cabellos negros para que se durmiera de nuevo, Mikan se dejo abrazar por Natsume.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy, lunares?" Mikan rolo los ojos ante el apodo. Hacía años que habían dejado de ser esos niños pero ni así Natsume dejaba de llamarla con ese apodo.

"Bien. Narumi-sensei me dijo que me iban a dar la dirección de la sección intermedia" Mikan acaricio la cara de su hermoso bebe, mirándolo suavemente.

"Hn" Natsume toco la sonrosada mejilla de su hijo con el dedo índice.

"Pero la rechacé" Dijo en un susurro, y Natsume la miro preguntándole en silencio.

"Les dije que prefería seguir siendo la sensei de Ingles...para pasar más tiempo con mi familia..." Susurro como contando un secreto. "Eso es lo más importante"

"Hn" Natsume coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, mirando dormir a su hijo, el de ambos. La vida que habían creado juntos. La familia que siempre habían querido.

.

.

.

(Oooooooo-**FIN**-oooooooO)

{******************************************************}

Bueno, aquí termina este fic…espero que les haya gustado.

Realmente me costó trabajo hacer algunos tópicos, otros salieron casi casi solitos jajajaja.

En fin, espero que lo lean y que dejen su humilde comentario, esa es la respuesta tan divertido trabajo como lo es escribir!

Se que me eh alejado de pero creo que pronto regresaré a hacer de las mías muajajajajaja

Con todo mi amor y locura para aquellos que leen.

Nos vemos prontis!

Sin nada mas por el momento más que tengan un feliz día…se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
